Future Haizo
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r7KJDQ8b77Y Haizo Hyuga, after 1000 years, is still alive due to Saitatsu's power. He has turned into a full-fledge God. He still has all his original powers as well as new ones due to his God Stature. He is known to be the God of the Dragons and Heaven. Most of his friends have died except for Minkai Zokatakei and Seireitou Hyuga who have also become Gods. Hitatsu is also alive, but "dies" ("seals within Haizo") at the end of the "Trials of Ryukami" arc. Overview Love Life Tsuneide has died, and Haizo misses her deeply. Haizo occasionly states hes "Alone in this new world." Personality As far as his personality goes, Haizo is about as eccentric as Minkai or Mizu. He varies from smug and cocky to downright angsty and depressed after his major defeats, but shows himself to be an incredibly serious and determined fighter when confronted with an actual challenge. Haizo has a very short temper when it comes to being commented his short size, causing many hilarious moments through the series. Haizo harbours deep affections for Tsuneide Uchiha, bordering on romantic love -- he is deeply grieved when she died but reveals to have gotten over it although, he still misses her greatly. Willing to fight, kill, and die for whatever he believes in, Haizo is a dangerous man to those who stand in his way. He is much like Seireitou in many respects, and the two are mistaken for brothers in many scenes. Seireitou claims they are cousins to keep things simple, allowing many hilarious situations to occur later. He likes taiyaki (a popular fish-shaped pancake usually filled with sweet bean paste) and dislikes spicy food. Titles and Nicknames * Purotekutatatsu (Protector of Dragons) * Knight of Saitatsu * Lord Ryukami (After passing the Trials of Ryukami) Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Haizo has plenty of experience at fighting being a former Yonkou, showing hardly any effort in his advanced use of swordsmanship. His body flows elegantly when engaging in combat, so finely tuned that he can stop his attacks at a moment's notice and subsequently execute lethal attacks with absolute precision. High Spiritual Power: He is capable of exerting Spiritual Pressure of overwhelming power. It is so overwhelming that even when worn-out in battle, he can continue fighting effectively while still capable of unleashing Uzuko. Mizu has claimed that Haizo's spiritual power at its peak is even greater than his own, but that it fluctuates wildly due to his internal doubts. Determination: It seems that Haizo's power is tied to his determination or will to win. It's shown that when he focuses on victory, his strength is enhanced. In the anime, this is depicted by his eyes glowing bright green. After Becoming Lord Ryukami Zanpakuto Haizo's Forms Haizo seems to be able to change his form, like Seireitou and Minkai do. These forms are used when Haizo wishes to enter the Human realm without others recognizing him. God Form (original form) This is Haizo's original form, with all of his powers he has as a god. His appearance is him when he was in post-shippuden. Human Form This is Haizo's human form, used when he is entering the human world for non-fighting purposes. Named Geki Elder form This form is Haizo's Elder form, used to keep contact while staying unknown identity-wise. No name is given. Samurai form This form is a female samurai. Named Kirihana Harem form Haizo's female form used for information purposes. Named Isirei Quotes *"The sunset.... it hasn't changed.." *"So much has changed... the way of the Shinobi has been virtualy wiped out.." *" A gun..? Huh..???" *"Haha! Who's short NOW Seireitou?!" (said in Human form-- taller in Human form) *"Im Hai...um.. er... Geki. Yup." *"You can't take my sword!" "Illegal arms?!" *"...I will not finish you. If I must be weak my entire life..if I am not supposed to be the Knight of Saitatsu, so be it.. because this is not destiny. Not if it means.. killing my closest friend..."